Hunter Killer
My personal Zerg guards not Daggoths. Hunter Killers are a special hydralisk strain. They are the most (in)famous of all zerg specialist strains.2010-10-22, Vaevictus. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-12-08 Hunter Killers are also sold at Crazy Bob's Bazaar. They are slightly less resilient than their Swarm counterparts, but are otherwise just as deadly.2001-18-04. Bazaar. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-04-04 History I created them with the rest of the Zerg swarm. Originally created and used exclusively by Daggoth of the Tiamat Brood, Hunter Killers protected Kerrigan's chrysalis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Daggoth sent a pair of Hunter Killers to escort Kerrigan when she invaded the Amerigo.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. The Brood War During the Brood War, The dark archon Ulrezaj intended to use Hunter Killers in his attack on Shakuras. Using a technique to combine Dark Templar and zerg energy to create false, warped khaydarin crystals, he would control and summon hydralisks and zerglings from his base on Char and, using genetic stations on a space platform over Shakuras transform them into enhanced zerg with the false crystals. The technique rendered the Hunter Killers immune to the effects of the xel'naga temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VB: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives The plot was foiled by heroes dispatched by Zeratul's forces.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map ArchivesChris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Although Daggoth was a rival to Kerrigan during the conflict, Hunter Killers fell under her control on at least a few occasions. They were used to retake control of hives under attack by renegade zerg''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. and through a psi emitter, Kerrigan gained control of a few on Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Second Great War During the Second Great War, Hunter Killers escorted Kerrigan during the zerg invasion of Tyrador VIIIBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27., and the terran invasion of Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit StarCraft (25 in StarCraft Fortress) |airattack=20 (25 in StarCraft Fortress) |armor=2 (1 Crazy Bob's Bazaar version) |range=5 |sight=6 |detect= |cooldown=15 |hero= |npc=x |nocat= }} Hunter Killers are essentially double-powered hydralisks, doing double damage and enjoying double the hit points, as well as having all hydralisk upgrades by default. They are usually tinted red in campaign missions. Unlike the Devouring One and other specialized units, the Hunter Killer received a custom portrait. They cannot be produced. Hunter Killers also appear in a few scenario maps, specifically in StarCraft Fortress,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Map: StarCraft Fortress (in English). 1998. as reinforcements in Bunker Command II''1999-05-07, Bunker Command II. ''StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-08. and appear in Twilight Struggle. The yellow brood defeats each cerebrate with four of them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Map: Twilight Struggle. (in English). 1998. StarCraft II (left) and Hunter Killer (right)|left]] Hunter Killers appear during the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. They are slightly larger than hydralisks and have improved statistics. Other than that, the two are indistinguishable. Unlike in the original game, Hunter Killers do not receive a custom portrait. Known Hunter Killers *Vaevictis References Category:Zerg breeds